


Home

by allouette



Category: The Voice (US) RPF, The Voice RPF
Genre: ALL THE FLUFF, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Kid Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-15
Updated: 2015-09-15
Packaged: 2018-04-20 07:58:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4779740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allouette/pseuds/allouette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s all she could talk about the night before, and it’s circled right there in bright red in the middle of the calendar, written in big, bold letters: <i>Daddy A Comes Home.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Home

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BFive0](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BFive0/gifts).



> Happy Birthday, Bubbles! I hope you have some insulin ready for all this sweetness.

It’s a little less than pleasant to be woken up from a dead sleep by being incessantly poked in the face. Blake tries to ignore it, but when it moves from his cheek to his eye, it becomes an impossible feat. And as soon as that sticky little digit makes a move for the inside of his nose, he’s quick to realize that there’s no escaping this. 

He wants to be annoyed on principle when he opens his eyes and says, “busted,” but the sweet as honey giggle that greets him is one of the best sounds he has ever heard, and it melts his heart every single time. God, he’s such a sucker for her.

A quick glance at the clock on the bedside table tells him it’s way too early and he has to squash down a groan; they were up late last night, she should still be out for another few hours easily. 

“What’re you doin’ outta bed already, missy?” he asks instead as he pushes himself to sit up, scrubbing a hand over his face.

“Can’t sleep,” is the answer he gets, along with a smack in the chest with the small calendar clutched in an equally small fist. As soon as Blake takes it from her, she’s holding her arms up, hands wriggling with impatience, and he has to chuckle as he hauls her up onto the bed next to him. She tucks herself against his side and pulls the calendar onto her lap, looking up at him with the biggest, bluest eyes he’s ever seen; they definitely put his own to shame.

Blake knows why she’s awake; it’s all she could talk about the night before, and it’s circled right there in bright red in the middle of the calendar, written in big, bold letters: _Daddy A Comes Home._

It took a while for them to figure out what they were going refer to themselves as, how they were going to differentiate between the two of them once Ada was old enough to talk. Using ‘dad’ for both of them seemed too confusing, and ‘papa’ didn’t really feel right. As a joke, one of their friends threw out Daddy A and Daddy B over dinner one night. Blake and Adam looked at each other, eyebrows raised, and the decision was made.

“Do you remember what we talked about last night?” Blake asks, and even though Ada nods her head, her focus goes back to the calendar. “We don’t get to go pick him up until _after_ you have breakfast and a bath. And that’s not ‘til later on.”

“But…” she starts, and Blake watches her little brow furrow and he knows this is going to break his heart because he’s going to have to break hers. “Can’t we do that now? Then go get Daddy A?”

“Baby, you woke up too early. I’m sorry. It’s just not time yet.”

Tears are quick to swell in her eyes, and Blake doesn’t think he will ever get used to it, be okay with it, or not die a little inside at the sight of his little girl when she cries. He pulls her over onto his lap and presses a kiss to the curly hair covering her head, wipes away one of those gut-wrenching tears when it slides down her cheek. 

“I know how much you miss him, sweetheart. I miss him, too. And we’re gonna go get him and bring him home as soon as we can.”

“You promise?”

“I promise.”

*** 

It takes a little bit of coaxing and a little bit of singing, but Blake manages to get Ada to go back to sleep for a couple of hours. The downside is by the time she’s finally out again, he’s wide awake. With no more sleep in his future, he figures he might as well get his shower out of the way and spends the rest of the time doing chores around the house, making sure the dogs are taken care of and cleaning as quietly as possible. He’s in the kitchen getting breakfast started when the dogs suddenly bolt from the room, the tale tell sign that Ada is up and about.

Sure enough, he can almost count down the seconds until he hears, “daddy?” and Blake is right there to meet her halfway down the stairs, scooping her up in his arms with a kiss. She squeals and squirms, her nose wrinkled and cheeks dimpled, and he says, “what, you don’t like that?” with a grin as he carries her to the table.

“It’s itchy!”

“What, this?” he asks and kisses her again all over her cheek. She lets out another peal of laughter, and it’s a beautiful thing, tears welling up in her eyes for an entirely different reason this time. 

She’s still clutching the calendar in one of her hands, and it gets a spot next to her at the table; she’s refusing to let it out of her sight until they leave. There’s just something about the words _Daddy A Comes Home_. Blake is pretty sure he understands.

“Should I get it a plate?” Blake asks as he pours Ada her juice. “Do you think it’s hungry?”

She’s all giggles as she shakes her head at him, says, “no, silly!” and he’s just waiting for the day that she’s old enough to roll her eyes. It’s coming, he knows, the time when he’s going to be lame instead of funny, but she’s only four. There’s still plenty of time, yet. 

“What about you, are _you_ hungry?” He gets an enthusiastic nod in response and makes his way back over to the stove, grabbing the bowl of batter he already mixed together. “How would you like some… blueberry pancakes?”

“Yes!!!” Ada answers happily, bouncing in her seat.

“Yes, what?”

“ _Please_ , daddy!”

Blake ducks his head, grinning. “Comin’ right up, darlin’.”

*** 

Ada is practically vibrating in her car seat on the way to the airport. And it’s a good thing that they’re going to a private airport instead of LAX because Blake thinks any kind of extra wait for security might actually kill her. He steals glances of her every so often in the review mirror, pink Converse kicking happily (in perfect time with the music, he thinks), her puppy calendar hugged tight to her chest, picture books sitting ignored on the seat next to her. She stares wide-eyed out the window, brimming with excitement, because every little thing they pass just brings them closer and closer to Daddy A, and when they finally pull into the airport, if Blake wasn’t expecting it, the happy scream she lets out would have been startling. 

He can’t punish her for it when he feels a little like shouting, too. Because god, he has missed his husband so much these last few weeks.

The thing Blake loves about private airports is the fact that they can meet Adam on the tarmac once his plane as landed. He holds on to Ada’s hand as they wait for the door to open from a safe, respectable distance. As soon as it does, she’s looking up at him with the biggest, brightest grin. He’s pretty sure they match.

And then they wait.

She’s radiating impatience because _nothing’s happening_ for good minute or two, and then finally, _finally_ , Adam is the first one stepping out of the plane, bags slung over his shoulders, hat sitting backward on his head. Blake doesn’t let go of Ada’s hand until Adam’s feet hit the pavement and then she’s free, running toward Adam as fast as her little legs can take her, calling for him at the top of her lungs. Bags get dropped when Adam takes off after her, too, and they collide somewhere in the middle, Adam swooping her up in his arms, spinning her around before he’s wrapping her up in his arms, hugging her tight.

Blake takes the time to pick up Adam’s bags, slinging them over one shoulder before he joins them. He might take a picture or two on his phone as well, because it’s another one of those things that he’s never going to get over.

“I think she missed you,” he says, grinning at Ada, her arms wrapped around Adam’s neck and holding on for dear life.

“The feeling is definitely mutual,” Adam replies with a warm but tired smile. “What about you, huh? You miss me?”

Blake just shrugs. “Nah. Maybe a little bit.”

Adam rolls his eyes, adjusts his hold on Ada so he can tug on Blake’s shirt. “Oh, whatever. C’mere, you.”

Blake leans in for a kiss, soft and sweet, and it only just begins to sooth the ache in his chest from Adam being gone. The rest will come later, when they don’t have their little girl tucked between them and they can get some time alone. Although they have learned it’s a little difficult to get that alone time for a while when one of them has been gone; Ada tends to cling, has a hard time letting them out of her sight until she’s absolutely sure that they aren’t leaving again.

“So tell me, sweets, was Daddy Bumpkin good to you while I was gone?” Adam asks as they start toward the car. “Did he spoil you rotten?”

“Why do you insist?” Blake asks with a sigh.

Adam blinks, the perfect picture of innocence. It would work if Ada wasn’t giggling on his shoulder. “What? What’d I say?”

“Back home five seconds and already startin’ crap. Just because you’re Daddy As—”

“Don’t you even say it!” Adam says with a laugh and Blake joins right in, insisting awesome, all right, he was going to say _awesome_! “I’m so sure you were, I absolutely believe you.”

They’re still laughing when Adam leans in for another kiss, and Blake makes a show of covering Ada’s eyes with one of his hands because this one ends up lingering, goes a little bit deeper and lasts a little bit longer. He can hear her giggle again, and it’s not like she hasn’t seen them kiss before, but Blake at least likes to attempt to be decent when it comes to this sort of thing. There’s only so much he wants their daughter to see, which is hardly anything at all if he can help it.

“All right, let’s get outta here. Time to get Daddy Almost As Cool As Me home, right?”

“Hey!” Adam says, just as Ada lets out an excited, “yay!” and he pulls her back enough to look her in the face, positively _wounded_ , and gives a repeat, “hey! Not you, too!”

“Love you,” Blake says with a grin, opening the back of their black SUV to load Adam’s bags.

“Love you, Daddy A,” Ada echoes and presses a sweet kiss to Adam’s cheek. 

He sends Blake a playful glare over her head, but there’s no suppressing the smile tugging at the corners of his mouth. “I’m never leaving you two alone again.”

*** 

It’s no surprise that seconds after lunch is finished Ada is out cold. Her fingers are still sticky with peanut butter and jelly as she sleeps on Adam’s shoulder, and he’s careful not to wake her when he carries her up to bed.

That’s where Blake finds him a good twenty minutes later, still sitting on the edge of her bed watching her sleep. He stands at the door and leans a shoulder against the frame watching Adam watch her, the way he reaches out to brush a stray curl back off her forehead, tucks her blankets around her _just right_ , until it finally dawns on him that he isn’t alone. Adam looks up at Blake with a soft smile, easing himself up and off the bed.

“You afraid she’s goin’ somewhere this time?” Blake asks, his voice barely above a whisper as Adam follows him out into the hall.

“No, I just... I was gone for three weeks and what, a couple of days, and I feel like she’s grown. She changed in that time and I missed it,” Adam says, and he doesn’t even try to hide how sad that makes him feel. “I have to make up for that now. Seeing her on skype and facetime just isn’t the same.”

Blake pulls Adam into their room, closing the door behind them. They still make use of their baby monitors, have a couple of sets around the house for convenience and peace of mind when they're behind closed doors. He can tell Adam is beat when he drops down to sit on the edge of the bed, and Blake slides into place behind him, hands coming up to Adam’s shoulders.

“I don’t know how much longer I can do it,” Adam continues, letting out a sigh as Blake’s fingers start to dig into tense and tired muscle.

“Well, you’re done for a while, right? Tour’s over now? You don't have to worry about it again any time soon.”

“Yeah, but I was thinking on the plane that I might be _done_ done. It was really fucking hard, Blake. Harder than I was expecting. And I can’t keep up that lifestyle, doing the same thing I’ve always done if my whole heart isn’t in it, and it’s _not_ , not anymore, not when a huge part of me is back here with you guys.”

Blake leans in to press a kiss to the back of Adam’s neck, slips one of his arms down around Adam’s chest. “You know I have your back, whatever you decide to do. Quite literally right this second.”

“I know,” Adam says and he hooks their fingers together. “And I love you for it. I just can’t stand the thought of missing anything. I would be fucking devastated. Like, you missed her first steps and it killed me, and I was the one that was actually here. Not that I want you to stop working, but you know what I mean. I would have probably cried like a little baby if I had been you that day.” Scrubbing his free hand over his face, Adam lets out a sigh, resting his head back against Blake’s shoulder. “Anyway, I don’t want to fucking talk about it anymore. It was just a stupidly long flight and I couldn’t sleep much and had a long time to think, that’s all.”

“It’s all right; we’ll figure it out later. There’s plenty of time.”

A few quiet moments pass before Adam shifts, turning around in Blake’s arms to straddle his thighs. “Hi,” he says, his arms looping around Blake’s neck.

“Hey,” Blake replies, pulling him closer by the hips. “You’re exhausted.”

“Has that ever stopped me before?”

Blake laughs. “Very true.”

The next kiss they share feels every bit like coming home. It’s all too easy to sink and melt into it, into each other, warm and comfortable and familiar, something they’ve both been missing these past few weeks. 

Blake slips his hands up under Adam’s t-shirt, slides it up and off over his head, his mouth trailing along Adam’s jaw as worn cotton falls to the floor. A second later he’s starting to chuckle, can’t even help it, and Adam pulls back a little because he can only imagine.

“Okay, why are you laughing?” Adam asks, working on the buttons on Blake’s shirt.

“You’ve got strawberry jelly on your face.”

Adam snorts softly; of course he does. “Courtesy of some sticky little fingers, no doubt.”

“Want me to leave it there? So you can save it for later?” Blake asks with a grin, hands dragging along Adam’s sides.

Adam rolls his eyes and gives Blake’s chest a shove, sending him down flat against the bed, Adam propped up against his chest. “You’re fucking _ridiculous_ and I’ve missed you so goddamn much, it’s stupid. I hope you realize that.”

Oh god, but Blake does. He pulls Adam in for another kiss by the back of the neck, and it’s full of heat and longing, Adam tangling his fingers in Blake’s salt and pepper hair. Blake’s hands are just beginning to slide down the back of Adam’s shorts when the baby monitor comes to life on the bedside table next to them and they both freeze instantly, listening to the soft rustling of blankets on the other end. 

There’s the beginning of a cry, a sniffle, and a very pitiful, “Daddy A?” before they hear the rattle of a doorknob.

“It was a valiant effort, cowboy,” Adam says as he slides off of Blake’s body, giving Blake’s thigh a squeeze and making a grab for his discarded t-shirt. “To be continued.”

Blake is still lying with his legs hanging over the edge of the bed when Adam comes back in a few moments later, a still sleepy Ada in his arms.

“Just look at what I found wandering aimlessly in the hallway,” he says as Blake props himself up. “Doesn’t she look a lot like Ada? But she couldn’t be our Ada, no, because surely _our_ Ada is still tucked in bed asleep where she’s supposed to be.”

Ada giggles on his shoulder and presses her face against his neck, one of her hands curled tight in the front of Adam’s shirt. “What do you think, should we keep her?” Adam asks as he sits down next to Blake on the bed, shifting Ada onto his lap. “She is awfully cute.”

“Yeah, I think she can stay. But only if she finishes her nap. How’s that?”

“In here?” she asks, and it’s obvious she isn’t letting go of Adam any time soon, her little fist clutching his shirt much like it had been the calendar and holding on for dear life.

“Yeah, sweets, you can stay in here with me,” Adam says and slides back on the bed properly just as Blake stands up, getting them situated against the pillows. “Under the covers since we both know Daddy B likes to think he’s an Eskimo.”

Blake watches as they get settled into the bed comfortably, Ada resting against Adam’s chest, and he can’t help but think back to all of the times she slept right smack dab in the middle of their chests as a baby. She looks so grown up in comparison and Blake gets it, what Adam means about missing things because it seems like only yesterday they were changing her diapers, spoon feeding her mush out of little jars.

“What’re you gonna do?” Adam asks, the pull of sleep getting stronger by the second now that he’s back in his own bed.

“I think I'll leave you two alone for a bit, go take the dogs out for a long walk,” Blake says. He leans in to press a kiss to Ada’s forehead first, then Adam’s, lingering there for a long moment or two before he eases back. “Welcome home.”


End file.
